


Second First Love

by Zzensan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Shounen-ai, Yaoi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zzensan/pseuds/Zzensan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kesempatan pertama itu tak selalu berjalan mulus, kau hanya perlu menciptakan kesempatan kedua untukmu. Sugawara Koushi yang putus cinta dipertemukan kembali oleh Daichi seseorang dari masalalunya. '-aku tidak bisa membedakan perhatian yang ia berikan. Aku tahu ia memang baik jika terus begini, ia akan membuatku jatuh hati padanya lagi.'<br/>Seandainya saja ada kesmepatan kedua untuk memulai semuanya dari awal lagi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second First Love

YAOI, Explicit, Typo, EYD (?) Ha Ha Ha 

Akankah cinta pertama hadir untuk kedua kalinya?

Helaian rambut perak yang halus tertiup angin tipis. Serpih cahaya yang memberkas melalu celah rindang pohon Sakura yang bunganya hampir habis. Helaian merah muda tipis menari di udara dan denting lonceng sekolah yang tak mengusiknya menikmati udara hangat musim semi. Matahari tak terlalu terik, langit biru muda membentang dengan gumpalan kapas putih beriring menuju pada satu arah.  
Pita di saku dan toga, salah satu tangannya hanya mengenggam udara. Ini adalah hari kelulusannya dari SMA Karasuno. Begitu banyak kenangan yang ia habiskan di tempat ini. Matanya nanar berlinang tipis kilatan hatinya yang terlukis, bibir pucat tak bergeming dan helaan nafas dalam sedikit berat menikmati udara yang memasuki relung paru-parunya.  
"Maaf, Suga! Aku tidak yakin, perasaanmu padaku itu pasti adalah suatu hal yang salah." kalimat Daichi, mantan kapten tim volly SMA yang satu tahun ajaran dengannya terus terngiang. 

Itu adalah sebuah penolakan, ya cinta pertama memang tak selalu berjalan dengan baik. Hatinya menjadi sesak, mendapatkan kalimat sebaik itu tentu Daichi sangat mengerti dirinya. Tapi tetap saja, hati yang tak berbalas dan berkelana sendirian itu amat menyakitkan.  
"Daichi-" Ia merengkuh dadanya yang mendadak dipenuhi ingatan tentang apa yang sudah ia alami selama tiga tahun ini bersama seseorang itu. Jemarinya yang pucat menyentuh helaian merah muda yang jatuh di bahunya. Mungkin ia tidak bisa lagi menunjukan wajahnya setelah hari ini, hari terakhir mereka juga ia begitu yakin Daichi akan berakhir menganggapnya aneh. Menjadi seorang gay itu bukanlah hal yang baik ia sendiri mengerti soal itu. 

Satu hal yang ia sesali dari pengakuannya pada Daichi adalah ia telah membuat hubungan mereka menjadi seperti ini. "Aku bodoh sekali." tapi akhirnya ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi untuk tidak menangis. Air mata yang hanya ia seka dengan punggung tangannya. 

Di bawah kenangan yang selamanya akan ia bawa dari tempat itu. Senyuman, semangat, air mata, kenangan menyenangkan hingga menegenaskan akan tersimpan di suatu tempat di hati setiap orang. Tidak ada yang mengusiknya, bahunya bergetar terisak mengusap airmatanya dengan cepat. Ia harus cepat kembali pada teman-temannya, sebelum hari ini berakhir.  
"Sugawara San!" suara teriakan temannya yang terdengar dari kejauhan membuatnya harus bergegas beranjak dari luka yang masih segar tertancap di hatinya.  
Ia masih ingin melihat Daichi tersenyum padanya, satu kali lagi.  
Satu kali lagi.  
"Sampai jumpa lagi."  
Kalimat terakhir yang Daichi ucapkan sambil tersenyum seperti biasanya. Sugawara hanya membalas senyuman itu sambil memejamkan mata. Nafas yang mulai teratur, ia harus tetap melewatinya. Masa depan tanpa sahabat baiknya ini kira-kira akan jadi seperti apa?  
***

"Sugawara! Hei! Di sini!"  
Sebuah restoran ramen di dekat stasiun kereta yang cukup ramai, Asahi mengajaknya pergi bersama setelah Dua Tahun lulus SMA. Pertemuannya dengan mantan Ace timnya yang tanpa sengaja akhir tahun lalu, berakhir dengan menentukan janji temu ini.  
"Sugawara Senpai!" seorang pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya melambai dengan cepat. Tatap penuh semangat di tubuh mungil dengan rambutnya yang amat khas. Serta semangat yang sepertinya tak pernah habis atau sekedar meredup dari tatap penuh antusiasnya.  
"Asahi, wah! Noya, kau juga datang?-" sambil melonggarkan syal yang sedang ia gunakan lalu duduk tepat di sebelah lelaki tinggi dengan rambut yang semakin memanjang nyaris sebahu. Tidak ada yang berubah dari mata bundar coklat kelereng.

"Aku tak sengaja bertemu dengannya dalam perjalanan, jadi aku mengajaknya juga." Asahi tersenyum ia dan Noya masih menunggu pesanannya datang dengan tenang.  
"Kau mau pesan apa?" Asahi memberikannya buku menu yang berada lebih dekat dengannya. Suga hanya tersenyum tipis, ia tak terlalu lapar sebenarnya. Mungkin melihat menu dan gambar makanan akan membuat nafsu makannya muncul. Ia mulai membalik setiap lembar buku lebar dengan menu-menu yang yang sering ia lihat di restoran ramen umumnya.  
"Huwa! Daichi Senpai, sebelah sini!" Noya melambai lagi dengan lebih bersemangat melihat seorang pria masuk dari pintu utama restoran. Menjinjing tas, menggunakan jersey hitam dengan wajahnya yang lembut dan tatapan dari matanya yang selalu nampak penuh percaya diri.  
Saat yang bersamaan Sugawara menjadi gugup rasanya kembali ke waktu dimasa lalu yang sudah susah payah setengah mati ia lupakan, canggung dan sedikit kikuk. Ia hanya berusaha mengumbar senyum, menunjukan dere giginya yang rapi dan lesung pipi. Ah Sugawara selalu nampak semanis itu dan tak pernah berubah.  
Sugawara sebenarnya sudah tahu Daichi akan datang, jadi ia sudah mempersiapkan diri bertemu kembali dengan lelaki itu setelah dua tahun tak bertemu, hilang kotak dan tak berkomunikasi sama sekali. Lebih tepatnya memang tidak ada niat menyimpan kontak untuk komunikasi.

"Hallo! Kalian sudah sampai sejak kapan?" sambil meletakan tasnya ia duduk di sebelah Noya dengan melepas mantelnya.  
Suga masih pura-pura sibuk memilih menunya, "Silahkan pesanannya,-" seorang pelayan wanita mengantarkan dua mangkuk pesanan Asahi dan Noya menatanya hati-hati sambil bersiap mencatat pesanan pengunjung baru restorannya.  
"Kau pesan apa? Suga." Daichi memandangi wajah polos yang masih menelisik setiap menu yang tertera. Ia menunjukan apa yang ingin ia pesan pasa pelayan tersebut. Merasa sedikit diabaikan lelaki Dua Puluh tahun itu hanya tersenyum dan memilih makanan untuknya juga.  
"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu sekarasang Asahi?" tatap tegas yang selalu ahli memperhatian orang-orang di sekitar memang keahlian Daichi. Ia melipat tangan ke atas meja berusaha memulai perbincangan dengan normal.  
"Ah? Pekerjaanku berjalan dengan baik. Tapi sepertinya aku harus mencari pekerjaan lain." wajahnya nampak muram, entah apa yang terjadi pada pekerjaannya.  
"Dia bilang dia ingin keluar saja karena seniornya jahat!" Celetuk Noya sambil tertawa menggoda lelaki besar yang duduk berhadapan dengannya itu.

"Noya!" ia memberi isyarat, ia sama sekali belum berubah. Pemuda pesimis yang kurang yakin dengan kemampuannya sendiri.  
Tidak lama pesanan berikutnya sampai dengan cepat. Aroma rempah dan hawa panas yang menggugah untuk segera dinikmati. Sugawara senyum-senyum sendiri memperhatikan pesanannya telah tiba. "Silahkan-" sambil meletakan beberapa gelas minum dan botol bir.  
"Bir? Kau memesannya Daichi?" Suga nampak sedikit kaget diawal.  
"Eh, kita semua sudah cukup dewasa untuk bir kan?" Noya nampak senang sambil semringah. Lagi pula siapa yang terlalu peduli soal itu, memang sudah menjadi sifat alami pemuda menjadi liar dan tak mengikuti cara main dengan benar.  
Kerap kali Daichi tersenyum pada Suga bermaksud membuka topik baru, tapi ia cukup mengerti arah pandangan Sugwara yang menghindarinya. Sangat canggung dan membuat suasana hangat itu sedikit hambar. Keramaian di restoran, tawa terbahak dan obrolan dari meja sebelah mereka lebih mendominasi.  
"Bagaimana dengan kuliahmu?" Daichi memisahkan batang sumpitnya dengan tenang.  
"Ah?-" Suga hanya meliriknya sebentar.

"Aku sangat sibuk, aku harus banyak membantu dosenku jadi aku tidak ikut kegiatan apapun." Jawabnya tenang menghindari tatap Daichi lagi. Ia harus terbiasa, walau dalam hati ia menyumpahi dirinya sendiri. Setiap lelaki dihadapannya ini tersenyum, '-astaga menyilaukan sekali.'  
Hanya itu pembicaraan antara Daichi dengan teman baiknya di SMA setelah dua tahun tak bertemu.  
"Ahh, aku kenyang!" Noya menghabiskan semangkuk ramen ukuran besar sendirian. Bagaimana mungkin ia tak merasa kenyang.  
"Ah, ini hampir tengah malam. Aku bisa ketinggalan kereta." Suga nampak resah memperhatikan jam tangannya. Ponselnya yang tergeletak diatas meja bergetar sesekali mencuri perhatian.  
"Permisi-" Sugawara meraihnya merasa benda itu seperti merusak suasana saat mereka sedang ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama. Sugawara harus meninggalkan tempat ramai itu untuk mengangkat teleponnya, jadi ia pergi ke luar sebentar mencari tempat yang sedikit lebih tenang.  
"Apa menurutmu ada yang aneh darinya?" Noya berbisik berusaha memelankan suaranya hingga Asahi dan Daichi saja yang bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.  
"Ah? Benarkah? Menurutku nampak biasa saja." Daichi hanya tersenyum canggung mendapat tanya itu dari lelaki kecil di sampingnya. Tentu saja ada yang aneh dari Sugawara bagaimana mungkin Daichi tak tahu soal itu, ini pasti karena masalah diantara mereka berdua yang belum menemukan penyelesaian masalah.  
"Sejak hari kelulusan, sudah pasti hubungan semua orang tidak akan sedekat saat mereka disekolah lagi kan?" Asahi menanggapi Noya.  
"Ah? Benarkah. Bukankah kau bilang Suga San awalnya menolak pertemuan ini jika ada Dai-" celetuk Noya cepat membuat Asahi hampir tersedak minumannya, segera menyenggol pelan Noya dengan sikunya. "Jaga bicaramu baka! Ah- tidak! Tidak seperti itu Daichi... jangan berpikir yang tidak-" Asahi berusaha menjelaskan ini semua pada mantan kapten tim Voli mereka di SMA. Daichi hanya terdiam seperti memikirkan sesuatu sambil menggenggam gelas dan memandang ke arah pintu yang orang-orang sesekali lalu-lalang. Asahi jadi merasa tidak enak sekarang dan terus memasang wajah masam pada Noya yang keceplosan soal hal yang tidak perlu dibicarakan itu.  
"Sejak hari kelulusan, aku bahkan tak mendapat satu pesanpun dari Suga. Aku tak bisa menghubunginya juga. Jelas sekali anak itu menjauhiku."  
"HEEEEEEEEEEEE?"

Asahi dan Noya berseru nyaring bersamaan. Sesaat saling pandang seperti mendengar hal yang aneh dari Daichi. Sekarang jadi jelas pertanyaan Noya sebelumnya, "-bagaimana bisa? Bukankah itu tidak masuk akal? Kalian akrab sekali saat di SMA? Apa yang terjadi?"  
Noya tak bisa berhenti bicara tiba-tiba saja seribu tanya meluncur. Adalah hal yang buruk jika dua sahabat jadi tak berbicara satu sama lain begini, selama dua tahun pula itu bukan waktu yang sebentar.  
"Ah, aku tidak yakin. Mungkin aku akan membicarakan ini padanya setelah ini dengan baik-baik." Daichi menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Ia sendiri tak yakin punya cukup keberanian untuk membahas masalah ini lagi.  
"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian berdua bagaimana bisa tak sengaja bertemu?" Daichi memandang curiga pada Asahi dan Noya mendengar alasan tiba-tiba Noya ada disana. "Ah ... itu... sebenarnya aku sengaja ingin makan ramen juga jadi... itu..." Noya sedikit kikuk memberi penjelasan. Sampai tergagap-gagap ia bicara sedapatnya.  
"Lagipula Asahi! Kau diawal mengajak untuk membuat barbeque, jika tiba-tiba berakhir di restoran ramen jadi..." Daichi sedang berusaha mengambil kesimpulan.  
"Sebenarnya, sekarang... kami..." Asahi tidak mungkin menjelaskan posisi Noya sebagai pacarnya disituasi ini. Itu pasti akan membuat situasi jadi canggung setelahnya. "Kalian berdua pacaran?" terkaan Daichi yang asal-asalan rupanya tepat sasaran. Asahi kian salah tingkah memberi penjelasan, pada temannya itu.  
"Cukup!" Noya menatap Asahi dengan kesal sambil meremas lengannya erat-erat.  
"Ya! Kami memang berkencan." jawab Noya tegas menatap lurus Daichi, memang seperti gayanya.

"N- Noya!" Asahi jadi merona merah muda. Bersemu malu sedikit senang, ia menghela nafas panjang menerima kenyataan ia harus mengakui ini di hadapan Daichi.  
"Wah? Benarkah? Selamat! Kalau begitu, kalian sudah akrab sekali sejak dulu kan." tiba-tiba ada Sugawara yang sudah kembali duduk dibangkunya mengungkapkan rasa senangnya atas hubungan dua temannya ini.  
"S- Su.. Suga senpai..." Noya jadi ikut malu sekarang. Ia mengatakan itu dengan sangat berani barusan, lalu sekarang ia baru mulai merasa malu.  
Suga hanya tersenyum, ia menyudahi makannya dan meminta tagihannya dengan. "Maaf, sepertinya aku harus pulang lebih dulu." Suga nampak tersenyum canggung dengan wajah polosnya yang tak berubah.  
Matanya sedikit sembab dengan suara tipis parau. Walau ia tersenyum, Daichi dengan jelas bisa melihat sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan.  
"Apa yang terjadi? Kau menangis?" Daichi memperhatikan wajah pucat itu. Asahi dan Noya tak bersuara setelah itu, suasana di meja mereka jadi makin tak karuan.  
"Ah? Apa aku terlihat seperti itu?" Suga berusaha nampak baik-baik saja. Ia merasa sedikit sakit kepala sekarang. Daichi tak ingin memaksanya bercerita. "Kalau begitu aku juga duluan." Daichi menerima bill mereka dengan cepat mendahului pemuda di hadapannya. Ia nampak tenang seperti biasa, seperti mengerti situasi apa yang tengah terjadi.  
Asahi dan Noya hanya memberi isyarat seperti tau apa yang akan diusahakan lelaki itu untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Suga.

Mereka berpisah di restoran itu, Asahi dan Noya masih akan pergi ke tempat lain. Daichi tak perlu menanyakan dengan detail tempat yang akan dikunjungi dua pasang remaja yang sedang kasmaran. Sementara arah pulang Suga dan Daichi yang searah membuat mereka berjalan bersama menuju stasiun. Langit yang mendung dan udara dingin.  
Keramaian jalan dan kerumunan orang-orang tak memecah sedikitpun keheningan yang terjalin pada dua orang yang sejalan ini.  
"Kau baik-baik saja." Daichi menatap Suga yang nampak lebih pucat sekarang setelah menerima telepon. Suga hanya melempar senyum tipis dengan tatapan sayunya.  
"Huwa!"  
Ia terjatuh tersandung kakinya sendiri, benar-benar ceroboh. Ia jadi sedikit malu apakah ia terlihat seperti sedang mencari perhatian?  
"Ah? Kau baik-baik saja?" Daichi mengulurkan taangan dan membantunya kembali berjalan. "Maaf, ah.. memalukan sekali." gerutunya pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku hanya sedikit pusing." lanjutnya lagi meneruskan perjalanan mereka.  
"Berhentilah menangis,-" tangan besar yang selalu lembut itu menyeka airmata yang entah sejak kapan mengalir itu membasahi wajahnya. "Ah?" Suga sadar dan menyekannya dengan cepat,membenamkan wajah pada syalnya. Ia sangat malu sekarang mempercepat langkahnya sampai di stasiun. Menyumpahi dirinya sendiri dalam hati dan menggerutu mengapa ia seperi itu di hadapan Daichi?

"Aku akan mengantarmu oke?" Daichi berdiri tepat di hadapannya saat dalam kereta membiarnya lebih kikuk tak tau harus bagaimana. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pulang sendirian dengan keadaan seperti ini." Ujarnya lagi. Ia selalu paling perhatian, baik dan mengerti setiap orang. Sampai-sampai kebaikannya itu disalah artikan oleh beberapa orang, '-termasuk aku.' kira-kira seperti itulah pikiran Sugawara sekarang. Melalang buana kesana kemari, ia tak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi sekarang. Ia pikir ia bahkan tak bisa mendengar suara Daichi lagi.  
"Jika kau tak keberatan, bisakah kau memberiku nomor ponselmu lagi? Kenapa kau menggantinya dan tak memberi tahu padaku. Rumahmu juga selalu sulit untuk ku telepon." Daichi tersenyum, ia sangat ramah. Suga harus waspada, ia tidak boleh lagi salah mengartikan perhatian ini.

"Ehm, tentu. Maaf, waktu itu ku pikir aku tidak bisa melupakanmu sejak... ehm.. yang waktu itu... Makanya sampai sekarang-" Sugawara nampak kebingungan memberi alasan. Tapi ia sudah mengatakan separuh benar soal krisis hatinya saat itu.  
"-maaf jadi membahas itu.." Daichi tahu yang ia bicarakan malah merusak suasana menjadi dingin diam yang meliputi mereka.

Mereka dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Suga yang sudah hampir sampai sekitar lima belas menit lagi. Malam yang semakin larut dan kesunyian. Udara dingin dan angin yang membawa aroma hujan berhembus tipis. Tidak ada bintang atau bulan, hanya sesekali mengintip saat awan tebal itu memberi celah.  
"Kau bisa bercerita padaku lagi soal banyak hal. Aku juga bisa mendiskusikan banyak hal padamu seperti dulu." Daichi menerima nomor ponsel baru yang ia simpan dengan cepat tanpa sadar tersenyum lembut.  
"Hm... kenapa kau menangis saat menerima telepon? Apakah kau mendapat masalah?" Daichi berusaha membuat Suga lebih terbuka padanya lagi. Lelaki berambut terang, wajah ramah dan bibir pucatnya itu seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang harus ia relakan. Apa yang ia takutkan jika sekarang? Sejak awal, ia tak perlu menghindari Daichi. Suga tau ia tak pernah bisa lari dari fakta bahwa lelaki itu memang pemimpin yang baik dan teman yang sangat mengerti dirinya.  
"Hm.. itu ... seminggu lalu aku baru saja putus dari pacarku, hehehe-" Ujarnya sedikit malu, tapi dari gurat wajahnya terlihat jelas bahwa ia sedang sangat kecewa.  
"Aku turut sedih mendengarnya." Daichi berusaha menunjukan empatinnya.

"Hmmm, ahahaha hubungan diantara dua lelaki itu memang tidak baik. Seperti katamu, ah... ia akan menikahi wanita yang tidur bersamanya. Jadi mau bagaimana lagi." Sugawara menatap langit yang sedang menggambarkan suasana hatinya sekarang. Kenapa patah hati selalu menjadi temannya yang paling sejati di saat-saat seperti ini.  
"Ah, aku mengerti." Daichi terdiam sejenak. Ingatannya soal masalalu mereka sesaat terpintas.  
"Aku mencarimu setelah waktu itu, kau yang menangis-" Daichi menatap jalanan yang kosong Suga tak mengerti dengan apa yang temannya katakan sekarang. "Kau yang menangis, menyembunyikan diri dan kembali sambil tersenyum. Kau selalu begitu padahal aku sudah menyakitimu." Daichi menghembuskan nafas panjang seperti akan meletakan bebannya. Suga memandang rahang kuat yang tak berubah,tatapan yang sedikit sayu dan wajah lelah itu.  
"Saat itu kupikir kau memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Aku menyukaimu, senyuman dan suaramu yang selalu memberikan semangat." Daichi tertawa kecil, Suga semakin tidak mengerti. Ia tahu betul kenangan pahit yang terakhir ia tinggalkan tak akan sembuh begitu saja.  
"Aku tau perasaanku saat itu, mengganggap Suga lebih dari teman-temanku yang lain pasti bukan suka atau sejenisnya. Karena kita berdua laki-laki, jadi aku pasti salah makanya aku yakin perasaanmu padaku waktu itu pasti kesalah pahaman. Karena kita menghabiskan waktu berdua bersama lebih lama." Daichi mengatakan kalimat yang terpendam sekian lama di hatinya meluncur begitu saja. Suga jadi ingin lebih menangis lagi.  
"Tapi, jangan khawatir. Apapun yang terjadi pada masing-masing kita adalah jalan terbaik yang kita percayai. Sama seperti saat kau, memberanikan diri mengatakan perasaanmu waktu itu. Mungkin aku yang sekarang baru sadar bahwa seperti itulah cara kita harus bertumbuh lebih dewasa lagi. Hehehe." Daichi tersenyum, tidak ada gunanya menyesali masalalu. Semua hal terjadi terus menerus dalam kehidupan. Sebaik apapun seseorang menjalani kehidupan, penyesalan selalu saja ada dan hadir saat waktu memberi ruang untuk merenungkan.  
"Jangan tertawa seperti itu." suara Suga membuat Daichi menghentikan langkahnya. Lagi, wajah dengan linangan airmata yang akan pecah. Kerutan dikedua alis yang memilukan. Suara parau yang menyesakan dadanya juga, tatapan yang tak ia ketahui artinya. Rambutnya yang jadi kemerahan disinari lampu jalanan. Tatap yang bertemu, keheningan yang merambat itu seperti sedang mempertemukan dua jiwa yang terus mencari dan berharap segera ditemukan serta menemukan.

"Kau mengatakan hal seperti ini begitu tiba-tiba. Apa maksudmu? Setelah sekian lama? Hanya karena kau tau aku pernah menyukaimu! Mengapa kau mengatakan ini semua sekarang?" Suara lirih bergetar, jalanan yang sunyi. Angin kian dingin dan udara mati yang membalut keduanya yang tengah bersitegang. Angin kering bagai mengobar api, setiap kata yang terlontar sangat tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan yang tengah ia rasakan. Oh mengapa manusia senang saling menyakiti. Padahal keduanya ingin saling bersanding menjaga hati.  
Melihat tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu berusaha menahan airmata lagi. Merengkuh dada dengan tangan yang jadi lebih kurus dengan gemetar. Sugawara selalu benci saat seperti ini, mengapa hanya ia yang tak pernah bisa menahan luapan kesedihan dan menangis memalukan begini?  
"Kau tidak bisa melakukan hal seperti ini." Suga meniti kalimat perkata dengan kesakitan dari masalalu yang membakar dari akar ingatan di relung hatinya. Luka lama yang menambah luka kecewanya sekarang.  
"Sama sepertimu saat dulu, aku memutuskan untuk mengatakan perasaanku lebih jelas padamu. Aku tak tau kau benar-benar penyuka sesama, karena aku tak bisa menerima fakta bahwa aku juga sama sepertimu makanya saat itu aku yakin saat itu pasti perasaan yang salah." Daichi kembali memberi penjelasannya. Tidak ingin lari dari tudingan yang Sugawara tujukan. Tidak pernah mengelak dari apa yang harus ia hadapi. Jika ingin mendapa sesuatu maka harus berani menghadapi apa yang ada di depan sana.  
"Lalu apa maksudmu?" Suga sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Emosinya tak stabil, ia harus tenang dan ia sendiri sadar akan hal itu. Ia tidak ingin dikendalikan amarahnya dan membuat hubungan mereka lebih parah dari itu.  
Daichi mendekat perlahan sambil mengungkap jawab dari tanya yang hanya ia pendam sendiri selama ini.  
"Tapi tidak sepertimu, aku tidak pernah menyukai lelaki lain lagi. Tidak juga perempuan lain, tidak berpacaran dengan siapapun dan berusaha berbaikan denganmu. Tapi kau mengabaikanku, kau menjauhiku, menghindariku sekeras apapun aku mencoba menghubungimu." Mendengar pernyataan Daichi, membuat Suga menjadi kian kompleks ia tak mengerti situasi saat ini. Dimana ia dan Daichi berdiri bersebrangan dengan saling memandang bagai menembus waktu. Dua tahun yang lalu, oh mengapa ada pintu lain menuju tempat yang sama tapi mengapa tak pernah ia buka? Takut menerima hasil gagal yang sama seperti di pintu sebelumnya.

"Makanya aku meminta Asahi mengajakmu pergi hari ini, setelah dua tahun. Aku yakin perasaanku sejak saat itu memang tidak berubah. Maaf, saat itu aku mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan bagimu. Bahkan tidak berani menghampirimu saat kau menangis karena diriku." Daichi berusaha tetap menatap lurus, ia ingin lawan bicaranya tahu bahwa ia tidak bercanda sekarang.  
Sugawara, 20 tahun benar-benar menyumpahi dirinya sendiri yang menangis sejadi-jadinya seperti itu. Menutupi wajahnya yang malu, hatinya yang hancur, fakta yang selalu ia hindari. Ia sadar ia benar-benar kekanak-kanakan. Bagaimana Daichi bisa mengatakan itu semua dengan tenang, bagaimana ia bisa menjelaskan semuanya dengan wajah penuh keyakinan. Sugawara tak kuat berjalan sekarang, kepalanya lebih sakit lagi dari sebelumnya. Jika saja dua tahun lalu ia mampu memaafkan kesalahan, ia mampu menerima keadaan, jika saja saat itu ia mengerti tidak hanya dirinya yang tenggelam dalam kebimbangan. Seandainya ia menghadapinya satu kali lagi.  
"Jangan khawatir, berhentilah menangis. Aku di sini bukan untuk menjadi musuhmu. Bukan untuk berpura-pura baik karena kau sedang patah hati, aku tidak ingin menyesal karena aku tak melakukan apa yang ingin kulakukan lagi. Seperti waktu itu." Daichi masih sangat tenang, tersenyum menyilaukan, telapak tangan yang besar mengusap airmata dan pelukan. Pelukan seorang teman, hangat, erat, "-aku tidak tau." Sugawara masih terisak-isak. Bahu besar, aroma keringat yang familiar, lehernya yang kekar dan suaranya yang menenangkan. Sugawara kesal, mengapa lelaki ini begitu ia dambakan? Tidak bisakah Daichi memberi satu hal yang bisa membua Sugawara berhenti dengan perhelatan hatinya sendiri.

"Jika kau sebaik ini padaku, aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu lagi.. hiks.... Daichi...." Suga hanya membenamkan wajahnya dalam rengkuhan lelaki itu. Membalas pelukan yang lembut, lelaki yang jadi sangat dewasa saat menghadapinya. Memang berapa lamapun, bagaimana caranyapun, berulang kali ia tetap jatuh cinta oleh orang ini. "Kau terlalu baik, itu akan membuat siapapun salah paham dengan kebaikanmu itu! Sangat merepotkan- kau... membuatku sangat..." Sugawara masih terisak dengan nafasnya yang tersengal. Rasanya ia ingin memukul wajah Daichi. Ingin mencekiknya sampai mati, lalu ikut bunuh diri.  
"Maaf, jika jatuh cinta padaku itu merepotkan." Daichi tersenyum kecil. Ia tidak menyangka bisa mengatakan itu dengan sangat jelas sambil menatap mata jernih lelaki ini. Sebelumnya ia ketakutan setengah mati untuk mengakui bahwa perasaan yang selama ini ia anggap salah memang benar seperti itu adanya. Tidak ada yang tahu pilihan yang paling tepat sampai kita memilihnya, tidak memilih untuk melakukan apapun, tidak memilih untuk mendapatkan apapun ada juga beberapa orang seperti itu. Menggali lubang kuburnya sendiri dalam sesal yang ia rencanakan.  
Ia benar-benar membuang dua tahunnya dengan sia-sia. Ternyata ia juga merindukan Suga yang selalu bisa mengerti jalan pikirannya. Teman diskusi terbaik, di keadaan apapun. Paling tidak ada persamaan lain diantara mereka selain isi hati dan perasaan yang sama. Kebodohan yang tidak ada batasnya.

***

"Masuklah-"  
Rumah Sugawara nampak tak berubah sedikitpun dari segi furniture dan tata letaknya. Ini sudah dua tahun berlalu, Daichi tak pernah lagi mengunjunginya sejak kelulusan mereka.  
"Hm, kau pasti kesulitan menelponku. Soalnya Ayah dan ibuku pindah kota jadi sekarang aku tinggal sendirian. Kadang mereka mengunjungiku sih," Sugawara menyalakan setiap lampu dalam rumahnya. Ruang utama yang lenggang menghadap dapur yang hanya ada beberapa piring dan gelas.  
"Ah? Benarkah lalu kenapa kau tidak ikut?"  
"Kau pikir berapa umurku? Memangnya aku anak gadis lima belas tahun." Suga tertawa kecil. Matanya masih sayu, wajahnya nampak sangat kelelahan. Benar-benar sekarang rasanya ia ingin tertawa, mengapa ada orang sebodoh dirinya?  
"Aku akan mandi duluan, tunggulah di kamarku." Suga meletakan mantelnya, wajahnya satu dengan bahu yang nampak menurun. Tetiba Daichi meraih lengan Suga dengan hati-hati, lembut seperti biasanya.  
"Apakah, ini baik-baik saja?" ia menatap Sugawara dengan tenang. Namun terlihat jelas dimatanya ada kegelisahan. Percuma jika ragu sekarang.  
Wajahnya bersemu kemerahan, ini adalah kali pertama bagi Daichi untuk menjalin hubungan lebih dari teman dengan seseorang. Karena fakta 'seseorang' itu adalah lelaki, tapi ia yakin itu senua bukan masalah selama itu adalah Sugawara.  
Selalu ada toleransi untuk semua pengecualian.  
"Jika kau tidak yakin lagi, kita bisa berhenti." Sugawara dengan tenang mengusap pipi halus Daichi, tatap mata yang bertemu. Ia bisa melihat wajah itu dari dekat, lebih jelas. Daichi tersipu, bayangan merah muda di pipinya yang segar kecoklatan. Ia justru jadi salah tingkah, sebenarnya ia tak tau harus bagaimana memulainya. Oh ayolah, lelaki single 20 tahun.  
Sugawara mengecup bibir Daichi yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Sangat lembut, sangat hati-hati, memang rasanya senikmat itu? Ah, Sugawara tertawa kecil orang ini mengapa sanga menggemaskan?  
Dicium seseorang yang selama ini dicintai? "Tunggu- aku belum siap." Daichi membuang muka setelahnya menutupinya dengan telapak tangan, untuk kecupan selanjutnya dan membua Sugawara merasa mereka sangat konyol sekarang.  
"S- s... suga? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba..." Daichi terbata-bata mencoba mendapat penjelasan untuk ini.  
"Hmmm? Karena kupikir kau ingin aku menciummu?" Sugawara tersenyum. Daichi merasa hantinya akan meleleh sekarang.  
"Apa ciumanku terlalu kasar?" Sugawara menggantungkan dua lengannya di bahu Daichi. Tetap menatapnya dengan mata bundar dan wajah lembut itu membuat Daichi semakin berdebar-debar sekarang.  
"Aku bisa merasakan detak jantungmu dari sini. Jangan khawatir,-" Sugawara yang memeluknya lebih hati-hati seperti berusaha memberi arahan bahwa Daichi tak perlu lagi merisaukan apapun. Setelah saling mengetahui perasaan masing-masing. Setelah saling mengatakan perasaan mereka dengan jujur satu sama lain.  
"Ini pertama kalinya bagiku, maaf aku sangat tegang." Daichi terus mengalihkan pandangan, etah ke lantai, ke kanan atau kiri, ke arah langit-langit. Sugawara tahu bagaimana orang hebat ini jika sedang gugup, manis sekali.  
"-A.. aku tidak tau apa yang harus ku lakukan untukmu." lanjutnya lagi kali ini tertunduk tak percaya diri. Tidak merasa yakin lagi.  
"Jangan khawatir, kau hanya perlu melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan padaku." Sugawara tertawa menatap wajah lelaki itu lagi,ini bukan hal pertama bagi Suga. Tapi saat ia melakukan sex dengan lelaki pertamanya, itu adalah saat ia membayangkan melakukan ini dengan Daichi. Wow, Sugawara merasa ia satu-satunya jadi yang paling mesum sekarang setelah menemukan pikirannya yang ngeres sendiri.  
"Seperti memelukmu?" Daichi menatap ragu. Sugawara mengangguk pelan, membiarkan Daichi memeluknya lembut dan erat dari pinggul. Merasakan pinggang ramping dan aroma parfum yang tersisa dari tubuh Suga.  
"Menciummu?"  
Sugawara masih nampak tenang, ia membiarkan kecupan yang lebih intens padanya sekarang. Ia bisa merasakan lidah hangat itu mulai menari dalam rongga mulutnya, pelukan Daichi lebih erat menyentuh tubuhnya. Sangat menggairahkan baginya yang sedang patah hati, yang sedang menemukan kembali cinta lamanya.  
"Ah- Dai... chi..." desahan pelan terdengar samar membuat libido lelaki tinggi itu meningkat.  
"Kau lebih suka di sofa? Atau kamarku?" Suga tak membutuhkan mandinya sekarang. Ia sudah tak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi, hanya dengan ciuman yang sudah lama ia impikan akhirnya ia dapatkan.  
Keduanya memasuki kamar Sugawara yang berada dilantai dua. Sedikit gelap, dengan remang cahaya dari lampu meja yang menyala orange. "Kau boleh menegurku jika aku menyakitimu, maaf aku tak berpengalaman." Daichi masih mengungkapkan keresahannya. Sugawara kembali tersenyum mendengar suara bariton itu yang setiap kata bagai mantra untuknya.  
"Daichi, aku ingin kau melakukannya. Dengan keras- padaku"  
Bisikan itu membuat darah di sekujur tubuh Daichi berdesir, detak jantung meningkat cepat, kepulan asap panas seperti harus keluar dari hidungnya. Benar-benar melumatkannya dalam mimpi. Oh Astaga dewa manapun tidak bisa menolongnya, ia inginmenjadi liar seliar-liarnya.  
Daichi mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Ia benar-benar tak percaya, suara Sugawara yang sebenarnya ini. Membuatnya lebih bergairah daripada erangan wanita di Video Dewasa yang ia gunakan untuk masturbasi.  
Lelaki itu melepas kausnya, menunjukan dada bidang dengan kulitnya yang kecoklatan. Ia membantu Sugawara melepas bajunya juga, ia jadi lebih kurus dan kulit pucatnya yang halus. Rambut perak yang membalut wajah polos pasrah yang tergeletak di ranjang. Daichi menelan ludah, ia tak percaya ia benar-benar melakukan ini.  
"Daichi, kau lebih suka di atas? Atau di bawah?" Telapak tangan Sugawara yang menyentuh dada telanjang itu bagai menyisakan rasa panas di kulitnya.  
Daichi terdiam, ia masih juga tak percaya mendengar ini. Apakah lelaki berwajah polos dihadapannya ini benar-benar berpengalaman. Lebih berpengalaman darinya, dan jelas ia merasa sangat tidak berguna.  
"Mohon bantuannya-" kalimat Daichi sangat formal, ia masih sangat tegang membuat Suga yang mengerti jadi tertawa. "Hm, Dai.. chi.." Sugawara merangkul leher Daichi. Membaringkannya ke ranjangnya, duduk di perut bidang yang masih terjaga karena latihan olahraganya.  
"Apa-apaan tubuh bagusmu ini, kau masih saja sempat merawatnya." Sugawara mengusap lembut perut kecoklatan dengan telapak tangannya. Ia merangsek mengecup pipi Daichi dengan amat perlahan, kecupan di bibir lagi. Merambati setiap inchi leher dari telinga hingga dada, "Hahahahha-" Daichi tertawa geli ketika mendapati putingnya dijilati seperti itu. Sugawara jadi tertawa, godaanya pada pria perjaka memang seperti sia-sia.  
"Dai... chi.." Suga memanggilnya lebih erotis lagi sembari menekankan bokongnya yang kenyal pada pangkal paha lelaki itu. "Ah.. Suga." Daichi menggumam seperti tengah berdoa. Pikirannya morat-marit tak karuan ia ingin melakukan banyak hal yang ia bingung harus memulai dari yang mana.  
Tangan kurus Sugawara menuruni kaki mengusap lembut, dengan giginya suga melepas ikat pinggang dan resleting celana yang masih Daichi gunakan. Sungguh itu sangat mematikan, Daichi menghela nafas dalam. Ia akan benar-benar bisamerasa mati puas sekarang. Ekspresi nakal Sugawara yang membuat Daichi megap-megap berdoa untuk Tuhan manapun agar menguatkan dirinya sekarang.  
"Aw!" Sugawara kaget, kejantanannya yang ereksi maksimal memukul wajahnya. Benar-benar menggairahkan, "Ahm... besar sekali...." Nakal.  
Tanggapan Suga membuat Daichi makin tersipu hampir mimisan, ia mencaploknya tanpa aba-aba membuat pipinya menggembung. Daichi berusaha tenang, ia tak boleh salah tingkah ia harus tenang, rileks, ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri.  
"Daichi... usap rambutku..." pinta Sugawara lembut, suara manis dan kecipak basah lidahnya yang memberikan sensasi luar biasa merambati setiap lekuk tubuh, bagai aliran yang menyatu dalam nadi.  
"Suga! Sepertinya aku bisa melakukannya padamu..."  
Daichi membalikan posisi, ia mengecup bibir mungil Suga yang baru saja menikmati kelelakiannya. "Rasanya agak aneh-" tanggapannya membuat Suga tertawa mendengarnya. Padahal itu miliknya sendiri. Daichi mengusap rambut halus yang membalut wajah horny di hadapannnya itu. Menyentuh bintik hitam tahi lalat di bawah mata yang membuat Suga mengerjap kaget, masih bisa dengan ekspresi manisnya.  
Ia mengecupi setiap lekukan tubuh pucat itu, rasanya hangat, manis, membuatnya tak ragu menjilati dan meninggalkan tanda kecupan merah muda lucu di leher dan tulang selangkanya.  
"Hm... kau sangat menikmatinya?" Sugawara tertawa kecil menyentuh bibir lelaki itu dengan ujur jemarinya yang dijilat basah mendapat kuluman sensual yang menggairahkan. Yang katanya tidak berpengalaman, tapi memperlakukan Sugawara seperti memegang kapas yang takut rusak.  
"Ah... hnn... Da... i.... chi..." Sugawara melengguh merasakan kecupan dan lidah menari di ujung vital dadanya. Reaksi yang sangat manis, Daichi sedikit kaget awalnya, Suga benar-benar membuatnya gila sekarang. Ekspresinya sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya, ia harus mengingat dengan betul dimana bagian lelaki ini paling nikmat untuk disentuh.  
Ia tak sabar hingga bagian intimnya, melepas celananya dengan hati-hati. Suga hanya memperhatikannya. "Lucu sekali,-" komentar Daichi melihat bagian ereksi Suga yang sangat berbeda dengannya.  
"Hnnaaagg.... Aahhh... " Suga melengguh sejadinya saat kuluman hangat dan lidah yang bermain dibawahnya kian mendominasi situasi. "Aw- Dai-" Sugawara menarik tubuhnya merasa kaget. Ia kembali mengulum bibir sendiri, "-ja jangan pakai gigimu-" seperti memberi contoh dengan mengulum jari-jari Daichi yang sejak tadi ada di perutnya.  
"Ah... da... ichi..." Ia mengejang kaget, merasakan jemari hangat menerobos dirinya. Memasukinya dengan hati-hati sensasi geli nikmat yang ia rasakan kian menguasai. Sangat tiba-tiba, dengan secepat itu ia bisa mengetahui apa saja yang harus ia lakukan untuk memuaskan pasangannya di ranjang.  
"Ahhnn... "  
"S.. Suga... aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Bisakah aku memasukannya sekarang?" Daichi mengusap wajah Sugawara yang bersemu merah muda merekah hingga leher. Lelaki itu meraih jemari hangat yang mengusapnya lembut, itu bukan hal yang perlu dipertanyakan sekarang.  
"Aku ingin kau sekarang, Daichi...."  
Mendapat lampu hijau Daichi berushaa dengan tenang, lebih gentle ia harus hati-hati di sex pertamanya.  
"Hhnnngg ahh... ahh Dai... chi... ah... Hmm besar sekali.." Suga menahan erangannya. Merasakan sesuatu yang asing memaksa memasuki dirinya. "Awh..." Sambil membuka dirinya yang jauh dalam hatinya masih tak percaya hal ini bisa jadi begini.  
"Maaf, apakah sakit?"  
Suga menggeleng ia tak ingin berhenti sekarang. "Lebih dalam, ...hmm.. Da.. i... chi.." suaranya tipis bersela desahan. Sangat mengundang, suara sensual, ekspresinya yang sangat menggairahkan. Oh dasarnya Daichi selalu sangat lembut dan pengertian padanya, penetrasi yang baik hingga sex yang katanya ini yang pertama bagi Daichi.  
"Aku ingin Daichi melakukannya dengan Keras- padaku." bisikan nakal sambil mengulum daun telingan, jemari yang terjalin dan kulit yang saling bertemu tak terhalang apapun.  
"Shit!"  
Daichi tak ingin menahan dirinya lagi ia mengangkat pinggul pasangannya lebih tinggi lagi bermaksud meraihnya lebih dalam. Mendengar desahan yang membuatnya lebih membara. Pikirannya tak bisa lurus lagi. Keraguannya sudah hilang soal apakah ia benar mencintai Suga. Sudah pasti ia tidak ingin lagi berhenti jika sudah seperti ini.  
Hentakannya lebih keras lagi, "Hmm... Dai... Da.. ichi... ak .. u akan...!" Suga bergidik merasakan desakan dari dalam dirinya. Daichi benar-benar bertenaga, membuat Sugawara tak bisa menahan ejakulasi pertamanya. Ini baru sepuluh menit sejak melakukan foreplay, melakukan itu dengan seseorang yang selama ini hanya jadi delusimu. Sugawara terus melumat bibirnya sendiri menahan erangannya, itu sangat manis, ia kembali menangis sambil terus melihat bagaimana tubuh gagah yang sedang bergumul dengannya itu tak kenal ampun menggempurnya. Ia tak percaya ini benar-benar sex pertama Daichi, darimana datangnya hasrat sebesar itu.  
"Ah.. aku.. juga... Maaf aku akan menjadikanmu hanya milikku sekarang! Suga... suga... aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menangis lagi... Suga... " Ceracau tak jelas. Pikirannya simpang siur, ingatan demi ingatan. Perasaan tumpang tindih ia tak tau lagi, melakukan hal ini itu, memilih untuk begini dan begitu, ia tak punya kesadaran lagi untuk menahan dirinya yang sudah jatuh dan terus menghentak sekuat tenaganya.  
"Aagh Da- i- chi..... "  
Suga tersengal nafasnya yang memburu dan orgasmenya tiba bersamaan. Merasakan cairan lain memenuhi perutnya, ia tak tau lagi. Memikirkan bagaimana pertemuannya dengan Daichi setelah dua tahun ini. Telapak tangan yang berkeringan menarik-narik sprei dan selimut yang jadi berkumpul di tengah bed, urat-urat rahang dan tatap sayu kelelahan yang perlahan memudar. “Dengan ini, akhirnya aku bersatu denganmu.”  
"Maaf, Suga..." Daichi nampah menggenakan airmata membuat Suga bertanya-tanya apakah ada yang salah? Lelaki itu tertawa berusaha menutupi wajahnya malu.  
"Daichi? Apa yang terjadi?" Suga mendekati lelaki itu yang duduk di hadapannya. Ia memandangi airmata yang belum jatuh itu lelaki itu.  
"Maaf, untuk menyakitimu selama ini." Daichi berusaha berhenti dari emosi di hatinya sekarang. Perasaan yang ia rasakan benar tak karuan.  
"Untuk menyakitimu selama ini, lalu datang diwaktu seperti ini. Aku tak ingin kau berfikir aku memanfaatkan kesedihanmu." Daichi sejak awal sebenarnya telah gagal menenangkan hatinya sendiri. Ia pikir, ialah yang paling mengerti soal dirinya sendiri, di hadapan Sugawara ia tetaplah lelaki biasa. Bukan sosok pemimpin yang tangguh yang ia memang ingin oranglain menilainya sebagai lelaki, ia hanya anak lelaki cengeng sama seperti lelaki lain yang bisa menangis jika merasa sedih dan sakit. Bukan sosok pria dewasa seperti kelihatannya, di hadapan Sugawara ia tetaplah balita yang jika ia menangis ia juga ingin dipeluk dan terus ditemani. Seorang ksatria sekalipun tidak ingin menghabis usianya sendiri hingga akhir setangguh apapun ia di medan perang.  
"Dai..chi.." Suga merengkuh kepalanya, mengusap punggung besar itu dengan sangat lembut.  
"Aku pikir kau jadi membenciku, dan tidak ingin bertemu denganku lagi. Apa aku sudah tak pantas lagi untuk di mengenalmu? Maaf tiba-tiba mengatakan ini semua, tapi selama dua tahun ini aku tak bisa melupakanmu. Maaf, aku tumbuh menjadi pria tak berpendirian begini...AKu sungguh malu." ia masih saja bicara sambil hampir menangis. Tidak ada yang salah dari seorang lelaki dewasa yang sedang menangis. Siapapun itu, darimanapun asalnya setiap orang menangis, karena memang kita tetaplah hanya manusia.  
Apa kau tau? Cinta pertama tak selalu berjalan mulus. Ada yang kehilangan lalu melupakannya. Ada yang mengejarnya mati-matian namun tak pernah mendapatkannya. Ada yang terus menjaganya seumur hidupnya walau sia-sia dan masih banyak lagi, dirimu sendiri pasti punya satu entah jatuh pada siapa atau malah lupa jatuh dimana?  
Termasuk yang salah paham dan terlambat menyadari setelah kehilangannya bukan hanya satu atau dua orang.  
Cinta itu selalu terjadi kapanpun, untuk semua orang yang bahkan merasa tak pernah dicintai.  
"Hmm.. Aku juga, aku tidak ingin kau berfikir aku jatuh hati padamu yang sekarang karena aku sedang patah hati oleh mantan kekasihku." Suga masih memeluk wajah Daichi yang tertunduk yerlalu malu menunjukan ekspresi apapun. Lucu sekali, betapa rasanya menyenangkan berbagi cerita mengenaskan dan memalukan.  
"Aku menyukaimu, lagi dan lagi seperti apapun, bagaimanapun, kau sangat egois. Daichi..." Sugawara berusaha membuat Daichi menatap matanya. Tatapannya yang sendu dan linangan airmata yang nampak telah mengering, enah kapan menetesnya "-maaf telah menjadi orang egois."  
Sugawara menggeleng pelan, "-hmm, jangan khawatir. Jangan menangis lagi, kau tetap menjadi yang paling pertama Daichi." Sugawara mengecupnya di bibir lagi.  
"Ah...." itu malah membuat Daichi hampir menangis lagi. Mungkin sikap cengeng bisa menular.  
"Aku pikir, aku bisa mengerti diriku sendiri dengan baik. Ternyata aku tak pernah cukup dewasa di hadapanmu." Gumam Daichi terkekeh pelan sambil menyeka airmatanya di sudut mata.  
"Hmm... kita harus membersihkan ini semua sekarang. Jangan tertawa sambil menangis begitu," Sugawara mengusap kening Daichi yang berkeringat, mengecupnya dengan lembut, mata yang sembab sisa menangis, mengecup bibirnya yang berhenti bicara.  
oOo  
Aroma debu yang samar tercium. Udara yang jadi lebih hangat dalam ruangan. Daichi baru saja menyelesaikan mandinya dengan cepat, secangkir teh tersaji dengan cangkir putih tanpa motif. Aroma segar shampoo yang ia minta dari Suga masih menguar dari kepalnya. Aroma yang familiar untuknya dari masalalu.  
"Ah, sepertinya bajumu akan kering besok siang." Sugawara membawa beberapa potong roti kering. Ini hampir pagi, mereka menghabiskan malam tanpa tertidur sedikitpun jadi wajar mereka sangat mengantuk sekarang.  
"Ah, besok akhir pekan. Aku tak ada kegiatan apapun." jawab Daichi menyesap tehnya dengan hati-hati.  
Suara televisi yang terdengar memecah keheningan, sofa panjang yang tak berubah seperti terkahir kali Daichi berkunjung. Ia merasa lebih baik sekarang, setelah menyimpan perasaannya selama ini dalam ketidak pastian.  
"Aku sangat berterimakasih."  
Ia nampak tersipu lagi, merasakan tubuh yang bersadar dipundaknya. Sugawara tertidur pulas, ia pasti sudah sangat kelelahan.  
"Selamat malam."  
Daichi membopongnya kembali masuk ke kamar. Menyelimutinya dengan perlahan, bisa memeluk tubuhnya yang lebih kecil darinya. Daichi mulai berpikir, mungkin memang sebaiknya saat mereka SMA tidak sampai melakukan yang sejauh ini. Bisa jadi masalah yang lebih rumit jika mereka berpisah setelah saling melakukan hal-hal dewasa macam ini. Memang toh setiap orang pernah melakukan kesalahan, tinggal bagaimana masing-masing dari mereka menyelesaikannya. Apalagi masa muda, tempatnya jalan dimana-mana terbuka. Ia tak ingin capek-capek lagi memikirkan kebodohannya.  
Daichi terlelap dengan pemandangan kamar Suga yang nampak lenggang langit-langitnya. Ia pasti kesepian tidur sendiri di rumahnya ini. Sambil memutar tubuhnya, ia memeluk pinggang ramping yang menghadapnya. Aroma nafas manis, wajah yang tenang. Ia ingin mengecupnya sekali lagi. "Hah? Apa yang sudah kulakukan selama ini. Aku bodoh sekali, baru memulai langkahku sekarang." Gumamnya dalam pejaman mata.  
Memang benar, ada beberapa bagian dari diri sendiri yang hanya bisa dimengerti oleh orang lain.  
Tidak ada satupun seseorang yang tak melakukan kesalahan. ‘Aku tidak sempurna, begitu juga dirimu dan setiap orang. Jadi tidak ada yang bisa di salahkan untuk beberapa hal yang tak pernah bisa berjalan dengan mulus termasuk cinta pertama yang setiap orang punya kisah yang berbeda. Kadang kita butuh kesempatan kedua karena merasa tak melakukannya dengan benar dikesempatan pertama.’ walau tidak selalu kesempatan yang sama datang. Malah bisa jadi datang dua kali dan tiga kali dengan cara berbeda dan tetap kita lewatkan.  
Untuk yang cinta pertamanya tak pernah diungkapkan.  
Apapun yang terjadi dimasalalu dan kesalahan, masa depan dan harapan tidak akan pernah meninggalkan seseorang. Tidak ada yang tahu pilihan yang paling tepat, sampai kita memilihnya dan melihat hasilnya.

.: END :.  
Second First love. ‘First love second chance’  
DaiSuga. Pertama Kali di publish 1 Maret 2016.  
Terus baru sadar kok saya ngeres ya? Rupanya yang baca ini sampai akhir juga sama ngeresnya. XD


End file.
